death of Henry Potter
by Cowboyhaters93
Summary: Even Heroes die


Harry and the others have landed on Triforia. Guys keep your eyes and ears open focused, Mirloc is dangerous and i don't want you all to get nodded and they splitted up to look for Mirloc. Harry went into the jungle area, and looked angry. Mirloc was respondable for Tommy parnets murder, and almost killed his sister promised Tommy he would bring him to justice and that he would he was walking he heard a major explosion, damn yelled harry. He starts running off towards the explosion. He gets there and finds his team locked in combat with robots, harry jumps into action and starts taking down these robots and zy-borgs. One by one they fall to harry's onslaught, and eventually him and his team is making headway in battling these robots and zy-borgs, then they just something is wrong here said cole the green ranger, yeah i would have to agree says Karone. Alright stay alert and do not not focus, we will bring Mirloc in. However stay in teams, Taylor you and Cole and Carter and Karone. I will be by myself, so everybody lookout and work together, they all nodded. Harry went this time into the abandoned city and sees nothing insight Where are you Mirloc thought Harry, well well what are you doing here red ranger. Mirloc under the power granted to me by space patrol delta you are under arrest for the murders of Sarah and James Oliver. You will never take me alive red ranger, and the battle starts and it's like two titans are clashing in battle. Mirloc shoots off two laser beams and Harry shakes them off with ease. Harry then goes on the offensive and shots a laser shot at Mirloc stomach he goes down but not out. You haven't seen anything yet red ranger, and he splits into six people. Try this on red ranger and he attacks harry simetansly and harry is taking a pounding and falls to the ground. Harry gets up and attacks Mirloc ruthlessly and draws blood from him, damn you red ranger and they go at each other again and this time Mirloc shoots a shot at harry's helmet knocking it off, but Harry gets a couple of punches in his face which pisses Mirloc off even more, give up you will never win yells harry, we will see about that says Mirloc. He fires a shot at harry's stomach and it demorphs him, then he takes a shot at harry's chest. Blood oozes from out of his chest and he is gasping for air, he picks up his morpher and calls for the others. Guys I'm down and need help big time, hold on harry says the others. Well it's my time to leave, but red ranger you have given me much pleasure knowing of your defeat. Harry glares at him while choking on his blood gasping for air. Harry yells the others and Mirloc vanishes, hold on harry says a frantic Karone, we will gets back to the base in time. They all hold Harry and is teleported back to the ship, and they put Harry in the medical bay and head off for earth, about three hours later they land in space patrol delta compound, and Harry is rushed into surgery. Scene Change

Reefside, CA Tommy and Kim's house

Tommy and Kim are enjoying a peaceful Saturday afternoon with Haley and Billy, their kids and the Dino thunder team. Every since his parents have died he doesn't have too many happy days. Mirloc ohh how he hates the name of that monster who killed his parents. He just hopes that harry can bring him to justice. Just then the phone goes off, I got it says Kim, hello Kim screams what's wrong, Harry was hurt badly and he might not make it, I'm on my way ok says Kat and she hangs up the phone. Tommy yells Kim, yes beautiful whats wrong, harry was hurt badly and he might not make it says a frantic Kim. Don't worry he will pull thru, let's get to the SPD base, the others came thru the door and saw this what's the matter asked the others. Harry Billy he was hurt and he might die, Billy was shaken and so was Haley. Who's Harry asked Connor, the first red ranger of earth, the white zeo ranger, first green turbo ranger and the red spd ranger and Kim's brother says Tommy. Guys can you all watch the kids why me, Kim,Billy and Haley go too new tech city. Sure Dr. O and they left to go to the spd headquarters.

Scene Change Angel Grove, CA Adam Tanya house

Aisha and Rocky are enjoying a nice Saturday at Tanya's and Adam's with Becca and Justin. Beep Beep hello Kim are you ok, ok girl tell me everything o my god alright I be there, what's wrong Aisha asked Adam. Everybody Harry was hurt really badly and he might not make it. Well let's get to the spd headquarters, the others nodded.

Salem, ILlinois Kirkasis Mansion Victor's birthday Party

Victor is enjoying himself with all his family here and his wife Maggie. When a call interrupts the music and talking, put it on speaker said Victor to Philip. Grandpa yells Kimberly, Kim what is the matter, Harry was hurt badly and he might die screamed I will teleport to New tech city right away said Victor and she hung up. Dad do you want me to come with you asked Philip yes and you 2 Maggie as he pulls out a watch and he,Philip and maggie is teleported to New tech city. I hope Harry will be ok said Hope, don't worry he will pull through.


End file.
